User talk:Otherarrow
Thank you for the minor corrections ^^ BLUER一番 13:24, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Tracey Rooney did not do the voice for Chie Satonaka. Danielle Judowitz did. I am a 38 year old man, and my son Chandler was cast in HS musical roadshow with Danielle. Please do not change this back. I have first-hand knowledge of this. My personal email is vanoi71@hotmail.com if you have any further questions. Cheers, Christian Miner Have I met you before? I saw you in the Fire Emblem Wiki! 12:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) So have I 01:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. I am an admin there.--Otherarrow 12:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Megami Tensei. Why did you delete so much of the material I added to the Megami Tensei page? :Because it was copied from Wikipedia. I went and checked.--Otherarrow 21:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course I used copied portions from wikipedia. It has more details than this wiki. If you did not like it you could have just edited the information so it looked different. :Or you could have re-worked it before you even put it in the article. And linked it properly for this wiki so that it wasn't a dead giveaway. Great Mara 22:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) My bad Sorry, other wikis asked me to do that, for some reason. Putting in the signature for some reason, so they can talk with those who submitted information. And.. well... yeah I kinda do think it's important. He's a great character. I think it was brilliant of the game developers to make it so open ended, Kanji being a character that confirms who he is and accepting it on such a politicial issue these days is a big thing. The game left this character to be determined by the player, I honestly think he's straight, but that's just my point of perspective. And just cause a guy has a feminine heart doesn't mean he's gay, but possibly just sensative. So this not only appeals to the subconcious of guys like me who had wondered before - "just cause I'm touchy feely, that doesn't make me gay right?", but also appeals to those who ARE gay, and can yet still relate to Kanji. ((I sure as hell don't wear black leather jackets or stuff like that though.)) Woman made him terribly nervous, and it kept eating at his mind and making him wonder why even his soft side was rejected by woman. So while pointing out his orientation might not be important, it's nice to at least confirm for the audiences that are gay, that Kanji might possibly be bi. ((Note: trust me I'd use spell check if that option were available, and right clicking doesn't allow dictionary alternatives for words I might of spelled wrong. My bad. And is there any way to do a private message? I'm pretty sure I said something that sounds stupid or contradicting here but I'm never aware of it.)) Picture Sorry for the blurry picture but it was the best i could work with my scaner was not working to wellMinato-Arisato 17:01, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :It's no problem. Keep up the good work.--Otherarrow 17:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Maya Strange Journey Terribly sorry, but I hafta admit I got that image more or less by a fluke and I haven't even been able to find the original page where I found it. I think it must have been a scan of Schwartzwelt Reminiscences, the unofficial Strange Journey artbook, which I have also tried to find unsuccessfully. I will keep searching and the moment I find anything I will post it and let you know. Deimos 16:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC)PiousAugustus Hello there. Just wanted to let you know I did, indeed, found some high-res scans of Strange Journey bosses, Maya included. Just gimme a few moments and I'll replace the old images - they are much better than the old ones. Deimos 19:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Dude, did you remove my trivia I added to the Innocent Sin page? I saw that it had been recently updated, but when I went to check it out, I noticed my contribution wasn't there anymore... It said you were the last to update it, so I was just wondering if you removed it... If you did... why? Icantfeelmyarms 20:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :The masks are Phoenix Featherman R masks, which is already referenced repeatedly in Persona 3. Besides, a Persona 3 screenshot doesn't need to be with Persona 2 screenshots.--Otherarrow 20:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude, it's referencing Persona 2... They're lined up in the exact order of the leader to the newest recruit... Notice how they're shaped exactly like they are in Persona 2, as well. I put the Persona 3 screen in there because it's the Persona 2 reference... :They are in that order and in that shape because those are the masks of the 5 Featherman Rangers, who are presumably in that order. Yes, Phoenix Ranger Featherman R is a blatant Persona 2 call back. If this mask thing was the only Featherman reference In P3, then I would let it stay but it's not. Featherman "episodes" show up on the TV on certain days. Ken has a Featherman action figure. Featherman gets referenced some more in Persona 4. It has grown more than "just a shout out to P2", at least IMO.--Otherarrow 23:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) That's completely understandable. I just think that those masks, though, how they're lined up is so... IDK... Like, it just seems to reference P2 too me... I know Featherman R shows up A LOT in P3, but the fact these masks are in the exact order as they had shown up in P2 and the fact they're at the shrine much like in P2 makes it seem like they're trying to reference Persona 2... I don't want to cause any trouble, though... <.<; I'll stop putting it back up there, but I still think it's quite a shout-out to Persona 2... I never would have recognized them without playing Persona 2. When I first played P3, I totally didn't recognize them... Icantfeelmyarms 23:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude, on the Innocent Sin page it says IS MIGHT not have come out in the West due to a homosexial relationship between Jun and Tatsuya... I played through IS and don't remember any homosexual relationship... What do you say about this? I mean, do you remember anything like that? :T Icantfeelmyarms 03:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :If I recall correctly, after the fight with Shadow Lisa, you can chose which of your party members Tatsuya "likes". If you chose Jun, Tatsuya and Jun gain a specific negotiation tactic. (If you chose Eikichi, nothing happens outside of a funny scene). And outside of that, yeah, Jun likes Tatsuya.--Otherarrow 12:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Uh... "I'm 'Bluer '''here to welcome you(...)'? Bluer...? D: MinatoHikari 16:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Bluer is the admin here. Why do you bring this up?--Otherarrow 17:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yuka Ayase in Persona 3 Why did you remove Yuka's information in Persona 3? And if its not her then who is it? --Cococrash11 15:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :One, Yuka isn't a natural blonde, and I doubt she will continue to bleach it after she became a housewife (see her P1 ending), not to mention the person had "bright blonde hair" and not the dirty blonde Yuka had, and 2. Yuka would be in her 30s, while the girl was described as in her 20s. The reference was to Lisa Silverman.--Otherarrow 15:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) About our discussion ::Posted this on here since I didn't see a response in awhile and figured you hadn't seen it: ::Yeah, I'm sorry I'm probably sounding snobbish, I know it's in different worlds but even with that it works fine. Heck, we have Masakados in SMT3 admitting that he's not from Nocturne's world despite appearing there. Yes, it's speculatory but so was Aleph being Hijiri and that's practically considered canon by almost all fans who know of it. ::You should also note the extreme amount of SMT2 references in other games. Digital Devil Saga 2 had references to SMT2 with the 4 angels and Satan. In that game, the angels DID reference the Great Will. ::SMT Nocturne had references to SMT2 with Hijiri's explanation. It's not at all a stretch to say that Demiurge is a reference to YHVH's aftermath from SMT2. ::Look at it this way, we've been told the aftermath of what happened to Satan, to the 4 angels, to Aleph, and Demiurge is a clear reference to YHVH. All we need now is a reference to Hiroko from SMT2 and we'll have all the major players of that game accounted for. ::Oh, btw, thanks for clearing up that mishap on the Dante page lol. ::I'd like to also discuss a different topic... where did the theory of the 'Lady in Black' being Paimon come about? This might seem just as speculatory but I just read some info on the adventures of Cu Chuliann and in it there's a 'Triple Goddess' named Morrigan who turns into a young woman to give him her love and later turns into an old hag to insult him (it's because Cu Chuliann denied her love). Morrigan can also turn into a raven called Badb. Weirdly enough, in the TDE you see Lucifer and the Lady in Black disappear into the darkness with two black birds (Badb Catha?) fly towards New Kagutsuchi. Now, I'm not endorsing the idea fully but I thought it was relevant enough and interesting to point out.The Truthful Knight 23:42, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I just had nothing to say.--Otherarrow 22:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh... lol. Well, if it's alright with you and whomever else if I could add the Morrigan idea on the Lady in Black page right below Paimon? It's fine if I can't. It's just... there honestly seems to be more evidence that she's Morrigan given what she can do and says. The only thing Paimon has linked to Lucifer is loyalty and the young lady's appearance. My idea is just a fan theory though but I find it odd that the Lady in Black seems to follow so closely to the story of Cu Chuliann's Morrigan. The Truthful Knight 23:42, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I have no problems with it.--Otherarrow 23:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Er, not to open the can of worms, so-to-speak but...Here's an interview with Kazuma Kaneko where he refers to the 'Megami Tensei' series and 'Shin Megami Tensei' series interchangeably. Doesn't that prove it's the same series to a degree? http://www.1up.com/features/shin-megami-tensei-nocturne Ctrl + F: "GMR" to get to the interview section. It's pretty lengthy. I do not mean to seem like a jerk! Not my intention. Sincerely sorry if I come off as offending. The Truthful Knight 00:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Lebrys Don't be sorry, man. This page (and other wikis) is to put the proper information, and because of that, we need to give opinions to reach a conclusion. I understand the whole Lebrys appearence, but still, she is making her ''debut on Persona 4: Arena, she may have appeared in A Certain Day of Summer, but only mentioned... that doesn't make her a P3 character, besides, CD Dramas don't tend to be canon. As for your Nanako example... she made her debut in Persona 4, so she would still have her P4 template. -- Crok425 02:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Protagonist (Persona 4) He is a Silent Protagonist so why shouldn't he be called Protagonist (Persona 4)? I mean other Silent Protagonist had name but some of them didn't change into the name of the articles. --Cococrash11 04:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Tamaki Uchida. She got a name in a later title, so she is known as Tamaki. Arena is canon to the Persona series. He is Yu Narukami in Arena, so that is his name. The other protagonists who got names got them in noncanon adaptations or other sources of questionable canon.--Otherarrow 04:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) How about this what if in Persona 5, Protagonist (Persona 4) was mention just like with Protagonist (Persona 3). But instead of it calling him Yu Narukami it just mention him with no name. How would you know it will still be called Narukami maybe its only for Arena that he has to have a name. --Cococrash11 21:17, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Arena is canon to the series. The creators have already said this. The only way a hypothetical mention in Persona 5 would invalidate that is if they specifically call him another name, or say something that contradicts Arena.--Otherarrow 21:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) So if Persona 5 says something different about (Protagonist Persona 4) we can change it? That sound great and fair. --Cococrash11 21:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :We already know that his canon name is Yu Narukami, why do you want to change it so badly? If they mention him in Persona 5, it will surely be like there was a boy or he was... that will not change that his name will still be Yu Narukami, not mentioning his name doesn't mean that he wasn't called Yu Narukami. It's the same case with Tatsuya Suou, even though his name was on Innocent Sin, the player can still change it, and in voiced clips, they call him you in the boss battles, almost leaving his name ambiguous, but not until all the characters called him Tatsuya in Eternal Punishment, then why not change his article Protagonist (Persona 2: Innocent Sin). The same goes with Tamaki, she was named in Persona 1, which technically is a sequel to If... then again, why not change the article to Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei: If...) which is the exact same case with Yu. -- Crok425 22:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Um, guys? I've seen some official material that still call him "Hero", so I'm wondering if the name is only for the arcade version to attract fans who have only seen the anime. How about we change it back to 'Protagonist (Persona 4)' and wait until both the console version of Arena and the Golden come out? If P2 is any indication, there's a possibility of them having the anime name by default. :EDIT: The Golden's site still has him as "Hero", making this change even more pointless. :/ CCMars 22:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Arena is still canon to the series. How many times must I say that? He is called Narukami in Arena, which is canon to the rest of the series. It doesn't matter if he is named "Yu Narukami" just to match up with the anime. The official materials you are referring to presumably predate Arena. (After all, Persona 4 has been out for a while, while Arena and the anime are both new.) Also, I doubt The Golden will give him an official name at all. Persona 4 didn't, and The Golden is just a port with extras of that. If I recall, If... got ports and rereleases after Persona, but it didn't have "Tamaki Uchida" as a default name for the protagonist.--Otherarrow 23:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Um, actually, the ones I saw came out after. All the material I'm talking about is related to Arena. Some material use the name, others do not. And considering Tamaki is only a minor character in Persona as opposed to Narukami/Souji/whatever being the main in nearly every P4 related material, I'm not sure that's the best comparison... CCMars 23:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I just checked the main P4U page. They have him listed as "Hero", but with "Yu Narukami" under parenthesis. The Arc version of the site (which focuses on the arcade version) only list him as 'Yu Narukami', making things even more confusing. CCMars 23:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT CONFLICT: Well, if you want to get technical, from the looks of things, Yu isn't the main character of Arena. Labrys is. I'll be honest, the only Arena related media I've seen that used "Protagonist" was the official site, which had "(Yu Narukami)" right next to it. All the actual gameplay I've seen just calls him Yu Narukami. I just assumed that they called him Protagonist in case people forgot that he was P4's protagonist. The site for the Arcade just calls him Yu Narukami, as you said. I'll be honest, I doubt they will rename him Protagonist again just for the home version.--Otherarrow 23:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC)